


i'll make a path to the rainbow's end

by bothsexuals



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, cute group dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: Kimberly and Billy laughed, and Jason stared off into space- or more precisely, Billy’s direction. Interesting, Trini thought.“What’s so funny?” Zach asked, joining them.“The absence of straight people,” Trini replied.or: Trini totally doesn't have a thing for Kimberly, just as Jason totally doesn't have a thing for Billy. Except that if you ask Zack, they totally do. And we all know Zack is the smartest of them all.
Relationships: Billy Cranston & Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston & Kimberly Hart & Jason Lee Scott & Zack Taylor & Trini, Billy Cranston & Trini, Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart & Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart/Trini, Zack Taylor & Trini
Comments: 28
Kudos: 205





	1. this feeling i just can't hide

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one, welcome all. I present to you my latest "everyone is gay!" exploit: a Power Rangers one! I finally watched the movie after putting it off for years and all I gotta say is 1) great movie! 2) these bitches gay, good for them. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I tried to hold back on focusing too much on the zacktrini friendship as this is not about them, but I wasn't very successful. I just think they have an adorable dynamic. I'll probably write some of their parts that I cut from this separately.
> 
> Title from Fleetwood Mac's "Seven Wonders", chapter title from "Mystified." (Yes, I'm listening to Fleetwood Mac as I post this.)

“Hey, crazy girl! Wait up!”

Trini stopped in her tracks and turned towards Zack with an exasperated sigh. 

“When will you stop calling me that?” she dejectedly asked. 

“Never, baby!” he laughed as he ran to catch up to her. 

She started walking again as soon as he was by her side, and he followed. 

“What do you want?” 

“I have a question for you," he said, sounding slightly out of breath. 

Trini said nothing and he took it as an invitation to continue. 

“Do you kinda have a thing for Kimberly?” 

She stopped in her tracks again, this time completely unprompted.

“What? No! Who told you that?” she sputtered, a crazed look in her eyes. 

“No-one,” Zack chuckled, “I have eyes. I see how you look at her.” 

“I don’t look at her in any way,” Trini said. 

“Yeah, you do. A very gay way," he shot back. 

“Fine,” she conceded, "she’s pretty, and I also have eyes. But that’s it. I don’t have a… thing.” 

He hummed, clearly unconvinced. 

“And anyways, she’ll probably end up dating Scott,” she continued, trying (and failing) to sound indifferent. 

“Jason?” Zack frowned. 

“You know another one?” she scoffed. 

“Well, no, but I call my friends by their first names like a normal person," he explained matter-of-factly. 

“You call me ‘crazy girl’,” Trini dead-panned, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say my actual name.”

Zack shrugged. 

“‘Cause what we got is special, crazy girl.” He winked, and Trini rolled her eyes. 

“Hey,” he abruptly changed the subject, “do you have to go home right away? I told my mom about you and she’d like to meet you.” 

A touched smile slipped right past Trini’s defenses and onto her face, and her tone softened. 

“Yeah, sure," she replied, “I’d love to meet her.” 

  


***

  


A couple hours later, Trini stood on Zack’s doorstep, ready to head home. 

“Thanks for doing this,” Zack said with a sincere smile, “crazy girl.” 

Trini easily returned his smile. “No problem. Your mom’s really cool- way cooler than you.”

“Oh, for sure," he agreed with a laugh. 

They stood silently looking at each other for a few seconds, both of them recognizing the shift in their friendship, and struggling not to shy away from it. 

“Oh!” Zack suddenly perked up, “Don’t worry about Kimberly, I got this.” 

“You _got_ this?!” a wide-eyed Trini hissed, “No, you don’t! You’re not doing _anything_!” 

Zack simply shrugged, an amused glint in his eyes. “I gotta help my friend get her girl, don’t I?” 

“We’re not friends," she blatantly lied. 

“Sure, whatever you say,” Zack scoffed, “but you didn’t say she’s not your girl! See you tomorrow, crazy girl.” He waved her off before she could say anything.

Trini rolled her eyes. “Bye, dumbass.” 

  


***

  


The next day, Zack set his plan in motion. Okay, he didn’t really have a full-fledged plan, but he had _some_ of it figured out. So far, what he had was:

1)Talk to Jason  
2)??????

He could figure out the rest later. He’d never been the plan guy. That was Jason. Or Billy. Or any of the other Rangers. He mostly liked to go with the flow. 

“Jason, my man!” He flung his arm around his friend’s shoulder when he caught him on the staircase at school. “Can I talk to you for a sec?” 

“Sure,” Jason replied. "Here?” he asked with a meaningful look, the meaning behind it being ‘please don’t start talking about Rangers business in the middle of our school’. 

“Let’s go there,” Zack said, gesturing towards an empty classroom. He hadn’t really been planning on going to class anyways. 

Jason grabbed his arm as soon as they entered the room, looking alarmed.

“Is something wrong?” he nervously asked, “is it Billy? I haven’t seen him today. Is something wrong with Billy?” 

His voice had gotten gradually more panicked and Zack put an arm on his shoulder to calm him down. 

“Woah, chill out, man. It’s nothing serious.” Jason still looked a bit worried, so he added, “Billy’s fine, I just saw him.” 

Jason exhaled, relieved, and let go of his arm. He gestured for Zack to continue. 

“I got a question about Kim.” 

Jason’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Kim? What about her?” 

“Do you like her?” Zack asked, cutting right to the chase as he was wont to do.

“What?” Jason sputtered, seemingly caught off guard, “You mean-” 

Zack nodded, and Jason’s frown deepened even more. 

“No!” he exclaimed, “No, I don’t like her like that. Why?” 

“Trini and I had a bet,” Zack lied with a shrug, “she was sure you guys had a thing.”

He wasn’t gonna reveal his friend’s secrets so easily. Even if she wouldn’t admit to them.

“Why would she be sure of that?” Jason asked, and Zack thought he was maybe a little bit too bothered by this, but what did he know?

He shrugged again. “I guess she thought the pretty girl and the token straight white guy of the group would make sense together, I don’t know.” 

Jason scrunched up his nose, looking almost offended. “I’m not straight.”

Zack raised his eyebrows. “You’re not?” 

“No,” Jason repeated, “I’m bi.” 

Zack smiled and amiably punched his shoulder. 

“Oh, cool! That’s great, man. I’m pan.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jason obviously stated, and Zack remembered that night they had been camping at the mine and he had very loudly come out to them.

He threw Jason a wink and some finger guns.

“Well! You have class, and I have whatever adventure awaits me out there, so I think we’re done here.” He started heading towards the door. 

“Wait!” Jason called after him. He turned back. “Does everyone think that?” 

“Think what?” Zack asked, a dazed look in his eyes as if he’d already forgotten their entire conversation.

“That I’m straight,” Jason clarified, "that I like Kimberly.” 

Zack thought about it for a second, but came up empty and shrugged.

“Dunno," he offhandedly replied, “but what’s it matter anyways, right?” 

Jason’s reply came a beat too late, his voice a little too tense. 

“Right.” 

  


***

  


“Good news!” Zack enthusiastically slapped Trini’s back, and she shot him one of her signature death glares. He carried on, completely unbothered. 

“Jason and Kimberly one hundred percent do _not_ have a thing!”

Trini turned to him a bit too quickly and pointed an accusing finger to his chest.“How do you know that?” 

“I talked to him," he stated obviously.

“You did _what?_ ” she asked through gritted teeth. 

“Relax,” he crooned, “I didn’t say anything about your little crush.” 

“Not a crush," she bit back. 

“Fine. I didn’t mention your little not a crush," he conceded with a laugh. 

She huffed.

“Well," he said with a grin, "aren’t you gonna thank me?” 

She huffed again. 

“What?!” His grin grew even wider. “You can shoot your shot now!” 

“I hate you," she grumbled.

He laughed and ruffled her hair. 

“Love you too, crazy girl.”


	2. mess me up, but no one does it better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm posting chapter two already, but not to worry, I have a permit. Anyways, here's more gay panic. 
> 
> Chapter title from Janelle Monáe's "Make Me Feel".

Jason hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what Zack had said a few days before. 

Did all his teammates think he was straight and into Kimberly? And why did it bother him so much if they did? 

Well, now Trini and Zack knew for certain that he wasn’t, and Kimberly had probably never thought that in the first place since she had never hesitated to tell him about how good she thought Trini looked on a particular day. 

But Billy might. 

That’s what bothered him, Jason realized. Now, why that was he wasn’t so sure of. But he knew Billy thinking it was the issue, and that was a good first step. 

Jason had turned into quite the plan guy since becoming a Power Ranger, so he devised a plan to fix the issue: he would come out to Billy in a casual and chill way, then he would figure out why it had bothered him so much in the first place. It was a good, rational plan. Which, of course, meant nothing would go accordingly. 

He had been sparring with Billy, Kimberly and Trini doing the same a few metres away and Zack off somewhere having a snack, when Billy got him with a particularly skilled move and grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the ground. He’d really improved since they’d started training, and was now able to take on any of his teammates and win more and more often. He laughed brightly and cheered, delighting in his victory. 

“I’m bi,” Jason blurted out, the words leaving his mouth with absolutely no warning. 

Billy released his arms and sat up. Jason did the same, mirroring his friend’s cross-legged position. 

“What?” Billy asked, taken-aback.

“I don’t know why I just said that,” Jason said, just as appalled as he was, “but I am. Bi.” 

Billy blinked. 

“Okay.” 

“Do you-” Jason started to say, but was interrupted by Trini and Kim walking up to them. 

“I knew it," Kim said. "There isn’t a single straight person in this team," she added more to Trini than anyone else.

Trini said something back which Jason didn’t hear, too busy thinking about Kim had just said. 

_Not a single straight person._

Did that mean… 

He looked towards Billy, who was laughing at something Trini had said, and felt his heart leap in his chest. Huh.  


  


***

  
“I knew it. There isn’t a single straight person in this team.” Kimberly looked right at Trini, hoping she’d catch the hint.

Trini’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re not straight?” 

“God, no,” Kimberly laughed, “I’m also bi. Figured it out a little while ago.” 

An alarm went off in Trini’s head. 

_She likes girls._

Dismissing her gay panic- she would deal with it later- Trini grinned. 

“Great. I definitely like you guys more now.” 

Kimberly and Billy laughed, and Jason stared off into space- or more precisely, Billy’s direction. Interesting, Trini thought.

“What’s so funny?” Zack asked, joining them. 

“The absence of straight people,” Trini replied. 

“Oh, _absolutely_ ," he immediately agreed, then pointed towards her, “Trin-Trin, can I steal you away for a second?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Sure thing, Zackary.” 

She followed him outside the ship and they sat down on some rocks. 

“What’s up?” she asked. 

He stared in front of him with a wistful look in his eyes, tossing pebbles around in his hands. 

“My mom got worse," he answered sadly. 

“Zack…” She hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Will you just… come by again today? It’s just-" he bit the inside of his lip "-it's hard dealing with it alone.” 

“Yeah," she nodded, “I’ll come with you after training. I’ll stay for dinner.” Her parents would probably be mad but _whatever_. This was more important. Zack was… well, he had somehow become very important to Trini.

Zack finally turned towards her with a sad smile. 

“Thanks.” He wound his arms around her in a tight hug. Trini stiffened for a moment, then relaxed and returned the embrace. 

A few seconds passed before he let go, clearing his throat. 

“Let’s talk about something else," he said, his usual liveliness creeping back into his voice. 

Trini pondered what to say for a beat or two, then brightened. 

“Did you know Kim’s bi?” she asked. 

Zack hummed, considering it. 

“Not for sure. But it makes sense.” He bumped his shoulder against Trini’s with a grin. “Are you gonna admit that you like her now?” 

“Never," Trini gravely said, and Zack groaned. 

“You’re gonna be at your wedding all like-” he put on a high pitched voice that sounded nothing like Trini “‘-oh, I don’t know, Zack, she’s just a friend. Just my good ol’ pal!’” 

Trini playfully smacked him on the head and laughed, and he gleefully joined her.  


  


***

  
“I got some questions for Alpha 5, I’ll be right back,” Billy said as he saw the droid zoom by. He grabbed a notepad on which, Jason guessed, he’d written down said questions, then unceremoniously got up and sauntered towards the unsuspecting robot.

Kimberly scooted closer to Jason where they were sitting on the ground. 

“So…” she purred, her lips curved in a mischievous grin, "what was that all about?” 

“What do you mean?” he tried to play dumb, knowing it wouldn’t work on her. 

Kimberly rolled her eyes, but played along. She raised her hands above her head in the way Jason’s had been pinned by Billy and contorted her face in what was probably the most unflattering impression of himself that Jason had ever seen. 

“I- uh- I’m b-bi,” Kimberly stuttered in a deep voice that Jason guessed was supposed to be his own. 

“I did not stutter.” He crossed his arms. 

She laughed, “Might as well have.” 

Jason turned away, hoping to avoid the conversation, but she simply moved so as to face him again. 

“So. Any reason why being pinned to the ground by our Blue Ranger induced you to blurt out your sexuality?” 

He shrugged. 

“I’d just been thinking about coming out to him," he replied unconvincingly. 

“Mhm. No other reason?” she insisted. 

“Not that I know of.” 

That wasn’t a lie. He really had no idea what was going on with him. 

Kimberly chuckled. “Okay, man. Maybe you should give it a thought," she suggested before standing up and walking towards Zack and Trini, who had just reentered the ship. 

Jason sat still for a second, thinking over Kim’s words. He looked towards the control panel near which Billy was standing, pestering Alpha 5 with his dozens of questions and writing down what he deemed important enough. Unbeknownst to him, Jason’s lips stretched into a fond smile as he gazed at the boy. He caught himself after a couple of minutes had passed. 

Maybe Kim had a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, please leave a comment and/or kudos because that really raises my self esteem honestly.


	3. oh, to be alone with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Now to the Power Rangers for a gay update.  
> -Getting gayer.  
> -Thank you. 
> 
> Title from "To be alone" by Hozier.

“Crazy girl!” Zack called, picking up the pace to catch up with Trini as she made her way to school.

Trini sighed. “This is getting too familiar.”

Zack pouted as he hopped in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders, which forced her to stop walking. 

“I’m late for class," she dead-panned. 

“Ditch with me," he proposed with childlike enthusiasm.

Trini didn’t have time to say no before Kimberly appeared at her side. 

“Who’s ditching?” she curiously asked, eyes darting between the two Rangers. 

Now, Zack had been planning for it to be just him and Trini, who he had- against all odds- gotten closer with than with anyone else, but he prided himself on being one of the world’s greatest wingmen, and that meant he couldn’t let such a wonderful opportunity pass. 

“Trini," he replied," you should join her.” 

Kimberly shrugged with an easy smile, “Sure.” 

Trini gaped at Zack, who gave her an encouraging wink and a thumbs-up while Kimberly was distracted, probably texting Jason and Billy to let them know she wouldn’t be at school. 

“Oh! Let’s get donuts!” Kimberly excitedly grabbed Trini’s wrist, already marching towards the Krispy Kreme they knew all too well. 

Trini blushed at the contact and turned towards Zack. “You coming?” she asked with a pointed look and a raise of her eyebrows. 

“I got something to do, I’ll join you later," he cryptically answered and set off with one last wink.

  


***

  


“I can’t believe they all skipped class. That’s so irresponsible,” Billy whispered to Jason over lunch.

Jason chuckled. “That’s not what you said when _we_ skipped last week.” 

“That’s different!” Billy replied, widening his eyes, “we were training.”

Jason bit back a smile as he remembered the day they had spent training, pestering Alpha 5, sharing snacks and memories as they lay on a patch of grass in the goldmine. 

“How do you know they’re not training?” he challengingly asked. Billy readily grabbed his phone and shoved it towards Jason, showing a picture Kimberly had sent him of Trini enjoying a donut, definitely not training. “Hm,” Jason conceded with a tilt of his head, “but to be fair, they have been known to train over donuts.” 

Billy’s lips twisted into an adorable pout as he seemingly considered this. 

“Are you upset that they didn’t ask us to tag along?” Jason asked after his friend had been silent for a minute. 

Billy shook his head. “Not really,” he answered, not looking up from his lunch, “I like being with just you.”

Jason’s heart jumped into his throat. 

“I like it too, Billy," he replied, his voice coming out weirdly strained. 

What the hell was going on with him? 

  


***

  


“What the hell is taking Zack so long?” Trini wondered aloud.

“Damn, do you hate spending time with me that much?” Kimberly joked, but Trini detected a hint of genuinity behind it. 

“No, that’s not it. I love spending time with you," she mentally punched herself. _Could’ve just said ‘liked’._ “I guess I’m just worried," she admitted.

Kimberly smiled. “That’s cute. You guys are so cute.” 

“We’re not-” Trini started to rebut, but Kimberly ignored her and carried on.

“I would never have bet on you guys to get so close when we first met. But hey, I guess yellow and black _do_ go well together," she concluded with a laugh.

“So do yellow and pink,” Trini pointed out, feeling bold. 

Kimberly’s entire demeanor changed as she looked down with a blush. 

“Yeah, I guess so," she agreed with a small smile, her eyes once again locking onto Trini’s. 

Trini answered with a blush of her own, and looked down at the donut they had been sharing. She saw only a small piece was left and smirked, looking back up at Kimberly. 

“Round two?” she asked. 

Kimberly looked confused for a second, then Trini swiftly stuck her fork into the donut and she understood. 

She grabbed the fork and the two of them contented for the last piece of donut, stealing it away from each other with agility, a quiet buzz passing through them every time their hands brushed. They ended up in the same position they had started in, smiling breathlessly at each other. 

Trini took her hand off the fork. 

“You have it.” 

Kimberly looked somewhat touched by the small gesture. 

“Thank you," she replied and ate the small piece of donut, savoring it as if it was the most delicious food on earth. 

  


***

  


“I think you should come over to my house,” Billy told Jason as they exited the school, sounding so much like he had that day after detention that it made Jason feel a little nostalgic. 

“I think I should, too," he agreed with a chuckle," what do you wanna do?”

Billy shrugged, “I don’t know yet.”

“Then why are you asking me to come over?” he curiously asked. 

“I know I want to spend time with you,” Billy casually replied, seemingly unaware of how his response had sent an arrow shooting right into Jason’s heart.

Why was everything Billy said hitting him so hard? He really needed to get a grip. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Billy asked, his brows furrowing as he raked his brain to think of what could have caused the odd look on his friend’s face, clearly not as oblivious as Jason had thought. 

“No, no you didn’t!” Jason reassured him without hesitation, but Billy still looked a little uncertain. “I want to spend time with you, too,” he continued, “we could watch a movie.” 

“Great idea, Jason!” Billy replied, his cheerful mood returning, “How about _Into the Spider-Verse_?” 

“I’ve never seen it,” Jason admitted.

“You’ve never seen it?” Billy repeated, apparently outraged, “Jason, we have to watch it.” 

“Alright,” Jason agreed with a chuckle, “that sounds great, Billy.” 

“Can you come over right away?” Billy asked.

Jason’s thoughts drifted to his father for a second, and he decided that a text should be enough to stay in his good graces. 

“Yeah, I’ll drive us," he offered with a smile. 

Billy simply beamed and started towards Jason’s truck, his friend right behind him. 

  


***

  


**Where the hell have you been the whole day?**

Zack laughed as he read Trini’s message.

**I didn’t think you needed a third wheel, crazy. Did K leave?**

Trini replied right away, which Zack already knew meant she had.

**Yes. So come here.**

**1) I don’t know where here is 2) awwww, you miss me?**

He could picture her groaning at the text. 

**1) Mine. 2) Never.**

Wonderful, he thought, as he was also at the mine, and neglected texting her back in favour of finding her. He found her in a matter of minutes, at one of her favorite spots at the top of a cliff. 

“Hey, crazy girl.” .

Trini turned to look at him. 

“I didn’t mean to ditch you all day,” she said, guilt painted all over her face.

“You didn’t," he replied with a serene smile, “I’m the one who left.” 

“Yeah but you did it for me.” She sat down and Zack mimicked her. “And you obviously wanted to spend the day ditching with me, not by yourself.” 

“It’s cool,” Zack shrugged, and when Trini didn’t look convinced he put an arm around her shoulders and drew her closer. “Why are you beating yourself up over this, crazy girl?”

She bit the inside of her cheek, struggling to put her feelings into words. “You’re a good friend,” she managed after a few seconds, “and you’re going through a tough time, and I should have been there for you.” 

He put his other arm around her as well, enfolding her in a hug. “You’re so cute!”

“Ugh, never say that again," she complained with a groan, but hugged him back.

“But you are! You’re so cute!” He pulled away to look her in the eyes. “I decided to leave, Trin, it’s fine. I had some nice alone time and now you can tell me all about your gay times with Kim.” 

Her gaze softened and her lips curved into a fond smile. “Thank you.” She bit the inside of her cheek again, fighting against the part of her that wanted to keep what she was about to say inside. She won, and spoke in a shy tone.

“You know, I think you might kinda be my best friend.” 

Zack’s face exploded into an elated grin. 

“You’re kinda my best friend too, crazy girl.” 

  


***

  


Jason delicately tapped Billy’s shoulder. His friend’s eyes slowly fluttered open and he raised his head from where it had been resting on Jason’s shoulder. Jason immediately missed the presence.

“Did I fall asleep on you?” Billy sleepily asked.

Jason bit his lip to keep his smile from growing too big. "Yeah," he softly replied, "movie's over." 

Billy rubbed his eyes, still not fully awake, and Jason’s heart jumped in that way that had become all too frequent around his friend.

“Did you like it?” 

Jason nodded. “It was great.” 

He couldn’t take his eyes off the other boy, and his heart was beating a little too fast. It had been since Billy had leaned his head on Jason’s shoulder; it had skipped a beat and then started hammering in his chest, making it incredibly hard to actually focus on the movie. Or maybe that had just been because the way Billy had nuzzled into his neck, causing him to shiver with every exhale. 

It always amazed Jason a little bit, being touched by Billy. He knew how uncomfortable physical contact could make the boy, and it moved him to think he’d come to trust him so much that he could so easily fall asleep while leaning on him. Maybe that meant Billy felt safe with him, the way Jason did whenever they were together. 

Billy suddenly flung his arms around him, diverting Jason’s attention from his previous thoughts. Shocked, he returned the hug. 

“What’s this for?” He asked, slightly breathless as the other boy pressed against him.

“I don’t know,” Billy replied, sounding a little surprised himself, “I just wanted to hug you. Is it okay?” 

Jason closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. All he felt was Billy; his arms around him, the scent of his favorite soap, his steady breath, the way he was once again nuzzling into his neck. It was almost too much at once, it filled his senses and left him feeling almost dizzy.

“Yeah," he replied, more than a little breathless now, and more than a little confused by all the ways the contact was making him feel, "yeah, it’s okay.” 

Billy didn’t let go until a couple minutes had passed and Jason had started worrying he was going to lose his mind if the contact went on for too long. He pulled back and looked at Jason, his eyes fixed on him with such intensity that Jason felt like he might actually be reading his thoughts. 

“It’s late," he said after a long minute of trying not to shrink under Billy’s gaze, his voice sounding much shakier than he had intended, “I should head home.” 

“Okay,” Billy replied, his gaze still not faltering, "see you tomorrow, Jason.”

Jason nodded, forcing himself to smile despite the increasingly uneasy feeling in his gut, and hurriedly- but not too obviously, so as not to make Billy feel like he was running from him- got out of Billy’s house. 

He released a long breath as soon as the door closed behind him and fished his phone out of his pocket. 

**Holy shit,** he texted Kimberly, **do I have a crush on Billy?**

 **Congratulations, J,** she promptly wrote back, **you’re officially the last to know.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say... this one made me soft. Aren't these dumbasses cute? I hope you liked it. As usual, please leave kudos and/or a comment, it makes my day!


	4. i got everything at my fingertips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I held out on posting this one for a couple of days because I'm a little insecure about it. Might just be my declining mental health making me feel like all I do sucks, but who knows? Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Title from "Feels like this" by Maisie Peters.

“Do you think Billy knows?” Jason asked, taking a bite out of his burger.

Kimberly looked pensive for a second. 

“No. You’ve been pining for him since day one, he probably thinks that’s just how you are.” She stole the burger from Jason’s hands, having finished her own, and he made an affronted sound.

“I don’t know if that’s better," he groaned. 

Kimberly laughed mercilessly. “Not really, dude. Your best friend _and crush_ thinks you’re a weirdo who freaks out every time he touches you.” 

Jason stole his burger back. “You’re not helping.” 

She grabbed it again before he could take a bite and laughed. “I’m not trying to.” 

Jason ran his hands through his hair in frustration as Kimberly calmly ate his burger. 

“What the hell do I do, Kim?” 

“Tell him how you feel?” she offered. 

“I don’t _know_ how I feel. It’s fucking weird," he groaned again. 

“Then just wait a while and see how this develops. Here,” she said, handing him the half-eaten burger, “you need this more than I do.” 

“I paid for it, too," he muttered, taking it, "how’s things with Trini?” 

“Good, I think.” She paused for a second, looking doubtful. “I’m never sure with her.” 

“I think she likes you,” Jason replied, “you should go for it. Ask her on a date.” 

Kimberly nodded and they shifted into a comfortable silence, each thinking about the Ranger that had been making them feel all kinds of fuzzy inside.

  


***

  


“Billy! My dude!” Zack happily greeted his friend as he entered the pit, "Where’s everyone?” 

“Trini and Kim are training outside. I don’t know where Jason is,” Billy replied, walking towards him, “do _you_ know where Jason is?” 

“I do not,” Zack answered. 

Billy didn’t say anything back, worrying at his lip instead. 

“Billster? You good?” Zack asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder in the way he had learned wouldn’t bother him, but rather reassure him.

“What? Yeah, I’m okay-" he hesitated for a moment “-it’s just... he said he would be here an hour ago, and he’s not replying to my texts. Do you think something happened? Do you think he’s mad at me? Maybe he’s mad at me because I was weird yesterday. I didn’t-”

“Billy. Billstopher. Billiam. Calm down.” He took a deep breath, steadying himself, and let Zack talk. “I’m sure he’s fine, he probably just fell asleep or something. And I’m also sure he isn’t mad at you, but if you’re worried you should just talk to him when he gets here.” 

Billy nodded, looking more at ease. “You’re right. Thank you.” 

“Anytime, buddy,” Zack replied with a smile.

He turned at the sound of footsteps entering the ship. 

“Look, there he is,” he told Billy, gesturing towards the source of the noise. 

Billy nodded as he watched Jason set down his backpack. 

“Right. I’ll talk to him," he said, not making a move to do so. 

“Okay,” Zack urged him, “go on.” 

“I’m going,” Billy said, standing completely still. 

“No, you’re not,” Zack amusedly pointed out. 

“My body isn’t answering to my brain signals,” Billy explained, a nervous edge to his voice. 

“Jason!” Zack called, prompting the Red Ranger to look in their direction, “Billy needs to talk to you.” 

Zack encouragingly patted Billy’s shoulder as he made his way towards them, then gave Billy a thumbs up before leaving the two alone.

“I am holding this team together,” he muttered as he walked away, “I’m the Glue Ranger.” 

Jason snickered at his teammate’s comment, then aimed his full attention at Billy. 

“What’s up, Billy?” he asked, and the tenderness in his voice made Billy’s heart jump in a way it never had before. 

  


***

  


“Stop, please,” Kimberly called after Trini, who was still running ahead of her, having barely broken a sweat, “I’m going to lose a lung.” 

Trini laughed as she stopped and made her way back to the Pink Ranger. 

“Weak," she teased, offering Kimberly her water bottle, which she gratefully accepted. 

“I don’t know how you do this,” she said, handing back the bottle after a long sip, “we’ve been running and jumping over cliffs for over an hour and you’re still fresh as a rose.”

“Maybe my power coin gave me stronger powers than yours,” Trini suggested.

“I don’t think the coin has anything to do with it,” Kimberly disagreed, “I think it’s just you, Trin. You’re pretty amazing.” 

Trini dropped her gaze to the ground, trying to stop the blush spreading on her cheeks. 

“Well, you’re-” she looked back up at Kimberly with a timid smile “-you’re pretty amazing too.” 

The Pink Ranger returned her smile, and a similar blush rose to her cheeks.

“Should we head back?” she asked after a beat, her voice low despite there being no one else for miles.

“No,” Trini replied, matching her tone, “let’s just stay here a little longer.” 

Kimberly nodded, gladly accepting the offer. Neither of them was ready for the moment to end, to break whatever was building between them, neither of them could- or wanted to- fight the pull they felt towards the other; and yet neither of them could put any of it into words, so they just sat at the edge of a cliff, speaking of nothing and feeling everything. 

  


***

  


“What’s up, Billy?” Jason asked with a sweet, if somewhat nervous, smile. 

“You’re late,” Billy stated, and Jason’s face fell.

“I know. I’m sorry. I haven’t been sleeping well and I kinda fell asleep as soon as I got home." He glossed over the reason why he hadn’t been sleeping, kept up by thoughts of the boy who now stood in front of him, looking at him with furrowed brows he desperately wanted to smooth over.“I’m sorry I made you worry," he added, knowing all too well the panic that could quickly build when one of them was unreachable; he had been known to spiral every time he didn’t hear from Billy for more than a few hours ever since he had… he didn’t like to think about that. Billy was alive, and a little mad at him, but he’d take angry Billy over no Billy at all any day. 

“It’s okay,” Billy said, “I was worried something had happened, or-” he hesitated “-or you were mad at me because of yesterday.”

“What? No, Billy, I’m not mad.” Jason’s hand instinctively reached for Billy’s arm, but it stopped right before making contact. 

Billy looked down at his friend’s raised hand, then into his eyes again, and gave a small nod to signal that he could touch him. Jason obliged, causing an oddly pleasant warmth to spread through the spot he’d placed that gentle hand upon. 

“I loved yesterday," he said in a low whisper, a whisper that reverberated through Billy’s entire body, so distinctly and intensely meant for only him that he almost thought no one else would be able to hear it, no matter how close they were standing. 

“You did?” he asked, not because he was unconvinced, but because he desperately and inexplicably wanted to hear it again. 

“Yes,” Jason whispered meaningfully, “all of it.”

Billy opened his mouth to reply, but whatever he had been about to say slipped out of his mind when Trini and Kimberly entered the pit, walking impossibly close together, and Kimberly’s bright laugh broke the quiet atmosphere.

“Crazy girl! Kimmy!” Zack exclaimed and ran towards them from where he’d sat to let the other boys have their privacy.

As their chatter filled the ship, Jason’s hand left Billy’s arm, and rather than a familiar relief, Billy felt something unknown, unexplored, and dangerously close to hope shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was good. Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked it.


	5. kiss me with adventure until i forget my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, okay, this one's shorter but it's got some important happenings in it. So, enjoy!
> 
> Title from Hayley Kiyoko's "Cliff's Edge".

“Talk to me, goose,” Jason said, handing Kimberly her smoothie, “how we looking?” 

“Sexy, but not like we’re trying too hard," she replied and raised her hand, requesting a high five. 

Jason complied with an appreciative laugh. 

“Nice reference, now tell me about Trini.” 

Kim groaned, “I don’t know, man… I asked her on four dates in the last three days and I don’t think she even knew.” 

Jason grimaced, “Yikes.”

“Exactly,” Kim agreed with a sigh. 

“Well, maybe it’s time to be more clear, Kim. Make it obvious you’re asking her on a date and not just a platonic hang-out.” He offered. 

Kim nodded, but hesitated to reply, and Jason patiently waited. 

“What if she knows they were dates, though?” she finally asked, “What if she’s sending me a message? Like an ‘I don’t want to be more than friends’ message?” 

“You won’t know for sure until you put all your cards on the table and be honest with her,” Jason reasoned, earning a groan from his friend. 

“I hate when you’re right. How about your boy?” 

“Not my boy,” he corrected her. 

“That’s the problem, isn’t it?” Kimberly laughed.

Jason took a long sip from his smoothie. “We haven’t hung out one on one since that day.” 

“The day he hugged you and you lost your mind?”

“That’s the one," he confirmed with a nod and sighed. “There’s just something about Billy initiating physical contact...” he trailed off.

“That makes you spontaneously combust?” Kimberly finished for him.

“Pretty much.” 

“I appreciate you getting me a pink smoothie as I’m the Pink Ranger,” Kimberly abruptly changed the subject, “but this is absolutely disgusting.” 

“It’s got beets in it,” Jason pointed out and Kimberly made a disgusted face.

“Jason! Gross!”  


  


***

  
Later that afternoon, the Power Rangers were training in the pit.

“Break,” a sweaty Zack announced, “let’s take a damn break.”

Everyone eagerly agreed and Zack gestured questioningly towards the exit. Trini nodded and followed him outside, while the other Rangers stayed behind, resolving to join them in a few minutes. 

Billy walked up to Jason and handed him a water bottle, which he gratefully took. 

“Jason, I wanted to-” 

“Rangers,” Zordon’s voice suddenly called out, interrupting him. 

Kimberly turned towards Zordon’s wall, half-heartedly pretending to be interested.

“Raincheck,” Billy told Jason, then grabbed his hand, leaving him no time to react before he ran to the wall, dragging Jason with him.

Zordon started talking, but Jason heard nothing, unable to focus on anything other than the fact that Billy hadn’t let go of his hand yet. He was still holding it firmly, his palm warm against Jason’s own. He locked eyes with Kimberly, who gave him a questioning glance. 

Great. He obviously had 'Gay Panic' written all over his face. 

She glanced down, seeing their hands, and looked back up with a smirk. 

Zordon stopped talking and Jason was suddenly aware of the fact that he had no idea what he had been saying. He heard Billy speak then, his lovely voice filling his ears, the words still not registering. 

Zordon said something back, and Billy's voice became more pointed as he replied, then Jason felt his hand be raised as his friend gestured to emphasise whatever he had been saying. 

He stopped mid-sentence, looking at Jason's hand as if he had forgotten he was holding it, then let go, looking flustered. Jason immediately registered the absence as something painful. 

The conversation ended and Billy walked away, probably to join Zack and Trini outside.

Kimberly headed the same way, but stopped next to Jason, who hadn't yet moved. 

"Kim?" he said in a small voice. 

"Yes?" she asked. 

"I think I'm having a heart attack." 

She laughed and comfortingly patted his shoulder. "You're pathetic, Jace." 

  


***

  


Trini had been talking to Zack and Billy when Jason and Kimberly joined them outside. 

"You alright, man?" she asked, noticing Jason's shaken look. 

"He's okay," Kimberly replied in his place, "just tired." She lowered her voice ever so slightly. "Hey, can we talk?" 

Trini nodded, and turned to Zack for a split-second; he gave her a thumbs-up and she turned back to Kimberly, following her to a more secluded spot. 

"What's up?" she asked once they stopped. 

"I, uh- Okay, I don't know how to say this," Kimberly started, sounding nervous. 

Trini gave her an encouraging smile. "Use your words, Kim." 

Kimberly inhaled sharply, squeezed her eyes shut, and let the words spill out rushedly, as if she were ripping a band-aid off.

“I like you. Romantically.” 

Trini bit back a smile that was both amusement and genuine delight. 

“Please open your eyes.” 

Kimberly did so, slowly, and let out a relieved breath when she saw Trini’s almost-smile. 

Trini took a step closer, and suddenly her hand was on Kimberly’s cheek, their noses were almost touching, and Kimberly only had a second to notice how adorable it was that Trini had to stand on her tiptoes to achieve that before Trini’s lips were on hers. Her eyes fluttered close and her hands instinctively wound around Trini’s waist, drawing her even closer as she returned the kiss. 

Trini pulled away after only a few seconds, searching Kimberly’s eyes for any traces of regret, and finding none. She smiled, relieved. 

“I like you, too,” she said, stroking Kimberly’s cheek with her thumb, “romantically.” 

They kissed again, and then a while longer, until a thought flashed in Kimberly’s eyes and she pulled away with a small gasp. 

“Please don’t tell Jason about this.” 

Trini sprung away as if she had burnt her, frowning. “What?!” 

Kimberly’s eyes widened as she realized what that had sounded like. “No, no, no! I mean don’t tell him about the ridiculous way in which I told you I like you.”

Trini breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Jesus. You scared me.” 

Kimberly drew Trini back in her arms and tilted her chin up with one finger, then kissed her. She let her lips linger over Trini’s in a smirk. “Sorry, baby," she whispered, reveling in how flustered Trini got at her words.

She hid her face in the crook of Kimberly’s neck. “Oh my God, you can’t just say that.” 

Kimberly laughed and kissed the top of her head. “I think I’ll do it anyways.” 

Trini groaned and pulled back to look Kimberly in the eyes again, a serious look on her face. “I won’t tell Jason, but I’ll _have_ to tell Zack.” 

“Fine,” Kimberly agreed, rolling her eyes, “but not Billy, he’ll definitely tell Jace.” 

“Fine,” Trini nodded and offered her hand, which Kimberly dutifully shook, then pulling her back in for another kiss. 

Trini happily lost herself in it, and hoped the boys wouldn’t notice their absence for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How about them trimberly smoochies huh? Thanks for reading, and if you liked this please leave a comment and/or kudos because one comment and/or kudos = one trimberly kiss.


	6. i look at you, fog starts to clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's another chapter. It might be a bit short, but I promise it is stronger and gayer than ever. Enjoy!
> 
> Title from "Fog" by The Regrettes.

"So are you guys together now?" Zack asked, handing Trini the necessary ingredients for the perfect sandwich. 

She was at his house again; it had become something of a habit, they would train with the others, then she would walk home with him and keep him and his mother company for a few hours. Zack felt incredibly lucky to have a friend like her. 

"I don't know," she replied with a toothy grin, "we didn't put a label on it yet but… I think so?" 

Zack chuckled, "Look at you, you can't stop smiling!" 

"Shut up," Trini muttered, deliberately avoiding his gaze as she finished preparing three sandwiches. 

"No, it's so cute,” Zack exclaimed, “I'm happy for you, crazy girl." 

He ruffled her hair and she shot him a look, but was unable to hold back a smile. 

"You should have the 'what are we?' talk soon, though. Otherwise it might get messy, y'know," he continued, having put on his wise voice.

"We will," she handed him two sandwiches, one for him and one for his mother, "don't get your panties in a twist." 

"Bold of you to assume I wear underwear," he winked and guffawed as they both walked to his mother's room to eat with her. 

"Zack, gross! Mrs. Taylor, your son is gross," Trini declared as Zack sat beside his mother and she sat on her usual chair. 

"Oh sweetie,” she answered with a fond look, “I know.”

  


***

  


"Kim?" Billy called, sitting down beside her just outside the pit. 

She turned towards him with a smile. “Yes?”

"Are you and Trini together now?" he asked, never one to beat around the bush. 

"We- how do you- huh?" she stuttered, blushing furiously. 

"When you came back the other day you looked like you'd been kissing," she explained. 

"God, you're observant," Kimberly noted, and Billy gave her a sheepish smile. "Yeah," she replied, "we kissed." 

"That's awesome," he said, "I know you really like her."

"Who told you that?" she asked, her mind immediately going to Jason, who she had sworn to secrecy. 

"I'm observant." Billy echoed her own words and she smiled. 

"Right. Well, is that all you wanted to know?" 

"Not really… Well, I don't know." He sighed, hesitating. "There _is_ something," he said then. 

Kimberly sensed his unease and shuffled closer, as close as she could to reassure him of her support without touching him. "Take all the time you need." 

He took a shaky breath and spoke. "Please don’t tell him this,” he gave her a pointed look and she nodded, “I think I like Jason. The way you like Trini.” 

Kimberly held back a grin with quite some difficulty. _She knew it._

“You do?” 

“I think so,” he looked at her and frowned, “I’m not sure. I’ve never felt this way before.”

“What way?” she asked, and he hesitated. “I can help you figure it out," she offered warmly.

He seemed to be thinking for a few moments, his eyes fixed on his own fingers, which were twisting nervously in his lap. “I want to be around him all the time,” he began, and Kimberly focused on him at once, “most of the time I don’t mind him touching me. Actually it… feels good, I think. And I like his eyes. And hair. And his lips.”

Kimberly smiled as he seemed to get lost in his own thoughts of Jason. “What about his lips, Billy?” she asked, trying to mask her amusement.

He looked shocked for a second, as if he had forgotten she was there, or that he was.

“They’re… you know," he mumbled, and Kimberly’s smirk only grew bigger.

“Kissable?” she prompted, and Billy got just as flustered as she thought he would. “I think you do like him, Billy,” she told him, the teasing tone in her voice gone, replaced once again by warmth and kindness, “and I think you should go for it.”

“How do I do that?” He asked, his brows furrowing even further.

Kimberly raised her hand and touched his forehead gently, something she did when he got too panicked. His face immediately relaxed as he became aware of how tense he had been.

“Ask him to hang out,” she suggested, “and when the moment feels right, tell him you like him. Or kiss him.”

“How do I know if he wants that?” 

“You can ask him,” she booped his nose, another small sign of affection she knew he had grown to like, “consent is always sexy.” 

He nodded nervously, and stared at the space in front of him for a few moments, as if examining and reorganizing all the information he had just received. Then, he started to stand, but immediately thought better of it. He sat back down and threw his arms around Kimberly.

“Thank you," he mumbled, nuzzling into her neck.

“Anything you need, Billy,” she affectionately whispered, winding her arms around him, “anytime.” 

Hugging Billy always felt special to Kimberly; she treasured every time she had the chance to do so, trying to convey all of the care and affection she felt for him in her embrace. 

"Aww, can I get one of those, too?" 

They both turned at the sound of Trini’s voice. Kimberly let go, somewhat reluctantly, as Billy stood up and stepped into Trini's space. She held her arms open for him and after a second he stepped into the embrace. 

"I love a good Billy hug," she muttered with a contented sigh. 

He looked at her for a moment when they pulled apart, as if calculating something, and she looked back, her brow quirked in fond amusement. Then, he determinedly leaned back in and quickly kissed her cheek before walking away, leaving the two girls alone. 

"Hey," Kimberly softly greeted Trini as she sat down beside her. 

"Hi," Trini replied with the same tenderness, and easily slipped her hand into Kimberly's, "Zack thinks we should have 'The Talk'." 

"Well, I wouldn't wanna upset Zack," Kimberly laughed, "let's do it." 

"I like you a lot," Trini said, turning towards Kimberly, so that their faces were mere inches apart, "will you be my girlfriend?" 

She saw Kimberly's smile widen at her words, and it filled her heart with warmth, joy, and something she recognized despite it being too early to say the word: love.

"Yes," Kimberly said, the word barely audible but clear on her lips. 

"Yes?" Trini questioned with a grin. 

"Yes," Kimberly repeated, and sealed it with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this, if you did, please leave a comment and/or kudos!


	7. i'm ready for you to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all. Sorry it took so long to come out with this sexy last chapter. I'll be honest, I watched Community and pretty much forgot how to write anything other than trobed. But now I have done it. It is done. Enjoy the ending.

“Jason!” 

Jason turned around to see Billy jogging to catch up with him in the hallway and stopped to wait for him. 

“Jason,” he repeated, now slightly out of breath, “come over this afternoon.” 

Jason chuckled, “You ran here to tell me that?” 

“Yes,” Billy replied seriously, “it’s quite important.”

Jason’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh? And why is that?” 

Billy’s eyes widened, the way they did when he was nervous. “I can’t tell you,” he finally settled on saying after a few silent moments, “just please trust me.” 

“I always do,” Jason replied, a little more meaningfully than he had intended. 

Billy nodded and offered him a small smile before jogging away the same way he came, and Jason turned around to see Kimberly had witnessed the exchange, and was now looking at him meaningfully as she leaned against a locker. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Be good to him, buttercup,” she simply said. 

He nodded and she walked over to him, linking their arms together. 

“Like the new nickname?” she asked. 

“Very much,” he replied, “thanks, snuggle bug.” 

Kim’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Ew. I hate you. You’re not my best friend anymore.” 

He bumped their sides together. “Aww, I was your best friend?” 

“Fuck you,” she spat out, but when Jason burst out laughing she couldn’t help but join in. 

  


***

  


“Trin-trin,” Zack said, looking up from the homework he was supposed to be doing. Trini quirked an eyebrow at him. “Do you wanna go on a double date?” he asked. 

“You’re dating someone?” 

“No.” 

She laughed, “You see how that’s sort of an issue.” 

“I see that, and I have the perfect solution for it.” 

She nodded and gestured for him to tell her. He raised a finger, telling her to wait, and rushed to his bedroom; she stayed frozen in place until he returned, holding a pillow with a wonky smiley face on it. 

“What the fuck is that, Zackary?” 

“This is Brad,” he replied, “my boyfriend. Now we can go on double dates.” 

“So you-” she bit back a laugh “-so you expect me and my very pretty girlfriend to go around with a weirdo and his pillow boyfriend?” 

“Hey, this weirdo is your best friend!” Zack explained, sitting back down and holding… _Brad_ close. 

Trini sighed. “Regrettably.” 

“Rude.” 

“Couldn’t you have chosen a better name? I mean, _Brad_ , really?” 

“It’s short for Bradalicious.” 

“Okay, now I sort of see it. You make a cute couple.” 

“Thanks, he’s very good in bed.” He grinned. “Get it? ‘Cause he’s a pill-” 

“I get it. I’ll kill you, Taylor.” 

“Fair enough,” he shrugged, then quickly stood up and started running, throwing Brad at her to slow her down. 

  


***

  


Billy had been nervously fidgeting with his hands the whole time Jason had been there. Jason wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold them in his own, but he held back.  
“Billy, what’s going on?” he retained to asking. 

“I need to tell you something,” Billy said. He stood up from his bed and started pacing, and Jason fought the urge to follow him. 

“You can tell me anything,” he said.

“I don’t know how to say it.” 

“That’s okay,” he reassured him, “take your time.” 

Billy stopped in his tracks. Kim’s advice rang loud and clear in his ears- he couldn’t find the words, sure, but there was something else she suggested he do. Really, that might be the most viable solution. 

“I think I can show you. If that’s okay.” 

Jason nodded a little unsurely, and Billy sat back down on the bed. He stared at Jason for a moment, then grabbed his hands. 

“Kim said consent is sexy,” he thought out loud, and had to contain a laugh at the way Jason’s eyebrows shot up. He cleared his throat and looked down at their joined hands. God, he hoped his hands weren’t sweaty. That would definitely ruin the mood. _Were_ his hands sweaty? 

He shook his head. That wasn’t the point. He needed to focus. 

“Can I kiss you?” he finally asked, and Jason’s mouth opened in surprise. 

“Kiss me?” he feebly repeated. 

“Kiss you,” Billy confirmed. 

Jason nodded enthusiastically, over and over. “Yeah. Yes, yes of course. Yes, Billy, please kiss me,” he mumbled. 

“Enthusiastic consent,” Billy muttered to himself as he leaned in, “good sign.” Jason started to chuckle at his words, but it was swallowed by Billy’s lips- pleasantly so. His eyes widened for a second, then closed as he melted into the kiss, taking one hand out of Billy’s to bring it to his neck instead, letting his fingers delicately stroke the nape of his neck. 

When they pulled away, Billy’s eyes quickly darted from Jason’s eyes to his lips, then back to his eyes again. “Good?” he asked in a small voice. 

“Good,” Jason nodded. “Amazing, really. Would do it all the time, forever.” 

“Okay,” Billy said. 

“Yeah?” Jason chuckled. 

“I mean, it might be a bit hard to like, eat or talk to our friends, but we can make it work.” 

“Definitely,” Jason laughed, using his grip on Billy’s neck to draw him back in for another kiss. 

Billy happily allowed the kiss to continue until there was no air left in his lungs at all, then pulled back to take a big gulp of air, prompting a fond laugh to escape Jason’s lips, and said “I like you, in case that wasn’t clear. You make me feel like I’m on a constant sugar high or like I’m listening to all my favourite songs and saving the world with you guys.”

Jason bit his lip, but that did nothing to stop the soft smile that was spreading on his lips. “I like you too,” he replied, “I’m not as good at metaphors as you but I _really_ like you.” 

“And I really like kissing you,” Billy added. He raised their still joined hands slightly. “And holding your hand.” 

“I like all that too,” Jason said with a chuckle, “kiss me again?” 

Billy nodded enthusiastically, earning yet another fond laugh from Jason, and did just as he asked. 

  


***

  


“Jesus, Zack, what the hell is that?” Jason asked, gesturing at Brad, who now had a moustache and arms made of old t-shirts, and who for some reason was in the pit with them. 

“My man, Brad,” Zack replied with a shrug, “now you’re all paired up I need someone to not be a fifth wheel.” 

“Alpha-5 would’ve been better,” Jason groaned, sitting down and putting an arm around Billy, who instinctively leaned into the touch, then frowned. 

“Wait,” he said, “what do you mean we’re all paired up?” 

“Well, those two-” he gestured at Kim and Trini “-are smoochin’, and so are you and the J-Man.” 

The furrow of Billy’s brows deepened even more. “How do you know that?”

“You see, my boy, your boyfriend here told Kimmy-” he pointed to each of them “-who told Trin-Trin-” he pointed at her “-who told me.” He finished by pointing at himself, then did some finger guns. “Now we’re all caught up.” 

“I’m disappointed in both of you,” Jason told Kim and Trini, while Billy turned to him with wide eyes and asked, “You’re my boyfriend?” 

Jason looked at him. “Do you want me to be?” 

“Duh,” Billy replied, “of course.”

“You didn’t _ask_ ,” Jason exclaimed defensively.

“I kissed you first! You could do this part!”

“Yeah, Scott, take some initiative,” Zack interjected.

“Shut up, Taylor,” Jason muttered harshly, then a thousand times softer, “fine, Billy. Will you be my boyfriend?” 

“Yes, Jason,” Billy giddily replied, “I will be your boyfriend.” 

Jason smiled, and leaned in for a quick kiss while Zack and Trini loudly _aww_ -ed. 

“Cute,” Kimberly cut in, “now-” she stood up and grabbed Brad, “who wants to help me burn this shit?” 

“Hell yeah,” Trini laughed, standing up after her. 

“Let’s go,” Jason also agreed. 

“What? No, stop!” Zack wailed, “I love him!” 

Alpha-5 appeared seemingly out of nowhere, right in front of Kim, and gave them what they’d learned to be their equivalent of a glare. “You’re supposed to be training, Rangers. Not doing… whatever this is.” 

“This is training,” Kim gingerly replied. “I’m the bad guy.” She waved Brad around carelessly, earning a yelp from Zack. “This is the victim.” She gestured towards Zack. “He’s the sexy, badass superhero.” 

“Aww, you think I’m sexy?” 

“Yeah, and now I’ll kill your boyfriend.” 

“What the fuck?” 

Kim laughed and ran out of the pit, Trini following closely behind. Zack ran after them, while Jason took Billy’s hand and they more calmly followed the others out. 

“Why them?” Alpha-5 mechanically groaned, “out of all the humans, why these five idiots?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this, you know the drill. Kudos, comments, all that jazz.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how's that for chapter one, huh? Hope you liked it, if you did please leave a comment and/or kudos, because one comment/kudos = one hug to Zack Taylor.


End file.
